Purple Seahorse Collection
Purple Seahorse Collection is an unofficial set of items that is based on Purple Seahorse. The first item of this type, the Purple Seahorse Sofa, was released on June 10, 2016. The set consists entirely of non-member and members-only den items that were formerly sold in Zhu Zhu Furniture Shop. Appearance: The items in this set feature elements of crocodiles such as spine-fins, a long tail, sharp feet, a crocodile snout, an entire crocodile face, or a whole crocodile body. Each item in this set has purple as its default color and a total of ten color varieties to choose from. Purple Seahorse Sofa: The Purple Seahorse Sofa is a large, rectangular couch with an arched back that includes spine-fins at the top and a long tail sticking out the side. The couch also includes two seat cushions, a small pillow on one side, rounded armrests, and crocodile-like feet. This item has 10 different color varieties. 10 different color varieties are purple, black, blue, brown, green, orange, pink, red, white and yellow. Purple Seahorse Ottoman: This is a short, round ottoman that has crocodile-like feet and a long tail on one side. The ottoman includes a thick cushion in the center. This item has ten different color varieties. Ten different color varieties are purple, black, blue, brown, green, orange, pink, red, white and yellow. Purple Seahorse Fence: It looks like a normal picket fence, decorated with crocodiles. The crocodiles alternate between facing forwards and backwards. It comes in ten variants. Ten variants are purple, red, green, pink, orange, yellow, black, white, blue and brown. Purple Seahorse Bookcase: It looks like a basic bookcase, rounded at the top. It has crocodile legs holding it up, with a crocodile face on the front. The rounded top features spine-fins and there is a few books divided between the two shelves, which are plum, purple and grape. It has ten varieties. Ten varieties are purple, red, green, pink, orange, yellow, black, white, blue and brown. Purple Seahorse Rug: The Purple Seahorse Rug appears to be a fuzzy, circular rug with a crocodile face, spine-fins, and two pig feet. It comes in ten different color varieties. Ten different color varieties are purple, red, green, pink, orange, yellow, black, white, blue and brown. Purple Seahorse Lamp: The Purple Seahorse Lamp consists of a lamp with a crocodile figure balancing on one leg on the base, and holding up the light bulb and lamp shade. The crocodile has a small snout with an even smaller smile, and spine-fins. The light turns on or off when clicked. It comes in ten varieties. Ten varieties are purple, red, green, pink, orange, yellow, black, white, blue and brown. Purple Seahorse Pool: This is a small, inflatable kiddie pool made to look like a crocodile. It is filled with animated water that ripples and glistens when placed in a den. It comes in ten varieties. Ten varieties are purple, red, green, pink, orange, yellow, black, white, blue and brown. Purple Seahorse Chair: This is an armchair colored and shaped to look like a crocodile. The backrest is decorated like a crocodile's face, the "underbelly" cushion is a lighter color, and legs are made to look like claws. The chair comes in ten varieties. Ten varieties are purple, red, green, pink, orange, yellow, black, white, blue and brown. Purple Seahorse TV: The Purple Seahorse TV is a working television set with an upright standing, crocodile-shaped frame. It comes in ten varieties. Ten varieties are purple, red, green, pink, orange, yellow, black, white, blue and brown. Purple Seahorse Balloons: The Purple Seahorse Balloons appears as a large bouquet of four crocodile-shaped balloons tied together and weighted down by a small piece of wood. This item comes in ten different color varieties. Ten different color varieties are purple, red, green, pink, orange, yellow, black, white, blue and brown. Purple Seahorse Table: This is a table with an oval-shaped tabletop made from wooden planks. One end has spine-fins and a crocodile snout; this, along with the claw-shaped legs, makes the table resemble a crocodile. It comes in ten varieties. Ten varieties are purple, red, green, pink, orange, yellow, black, white, blue and brown. Category:Zhu Zhu Pets den items fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Pets Collections fanmade